Christmas Break
by For The Love Of Kogan
Summary: Kendall And Logan are alone for Christmas Break, Kendall takes Logan to the movies and things go better then Kendall thought ;)


It was Christmas break for the guys. They had 3 weeks off from work to do whatever they want. Carlos and James went snowboarding up in the mountains with some friends, while Kendall and Logan stayed back at the apartment and chilled.

It was 6 pm right now and Kendall was sitting on the couch in apartment 2j watching tv, while his boyfriend Logan made dinner. "Why don't we go out tonight? It's Christmas break, I don't wanna be stuck here doing nothing." Kendall said joining his lover in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you go with James and Carlos then?" Logan asked turning the oven off and fixing their plates.

"Because I would miss you too much."

"Kendall" Logan sighed. "I want you to be happy, I don't want you to miss the fun just because of me." Logan sat their plates on the table and they both took their seats across from each other.

"Yeah. But I was hopping we could just go out, you know? We have all this time off and I wanted to spend every moment of it with the love of my life." Kendall said as he began to eat the chicken and mashed potatoes that Logan had cooked for them.

"I'm just gonna stay in and read." Logan answered. The rest of dinner was silent. When both boys have finished dinner Kendall did the dishes while Logan read a medical book. Kendall sighed over at his nerdy boyfriend and thought of things they could do.

"Alright let's go." Kendall said as he grabbed his car keys."

"Umm, Kendall I'm reading, I'm not going anywhere." Logan said starting to get very annoyed with the blonde boy.

"Yeah I know you are, but were going to the movies.. So drop the book and let's go." Kendall smiled. Logan whined and set his book down. The shorter boy walked over to his boyfriend.

"Fine. But your buying me popcorn." Logan sighed.

"Anything for you." The drive to the theater was silent. Logan looked out the window and only looked at Kendall a few times. Kendall just kept driving, feeling a little guilty about making his boyfriend go.

Both boys got their tickets and snacks they wanted for the movie. They found seats in the very back so they could see the screen better. By the time the movie started there were only a few more people who had come into the theater. All together, including Kendall and Logan, there were seven people. They were sitting four rows down from the two lovers.

"This movie sucks." Logan sighed. Kendall chuckled at his boyfriend and took a sip of his Sprite.

"Logie it just started like two minutes ago." Kendall said. The blonde looked at his boyfriend and his heart shattered. Logan looked sad, like he wanted to cry. He was slouched down in his seat an his feet were on the seat in front of him. "Babe? What's wrong?" Kendall asked concerned.

"I'm...I'm horny." Logan whispered that last part. Kendall felt himself grow hard at his lovers words. "Fuck me." Logan growled.

"Logan, were in a movie theater, wait until the movies over." Kendall quickly turned his attention back to the movie trying very hard to forget his horny boyfriend.

"Kendall knight. Does it look like I care where were at?! Your wearing a gray beanie, tight red shirt, and black skinny jeans, I'm gonna jump you unless you do something about it." Logan began to rub himself through his jeans.

"Oh god." Kendall gulped and unzipped his pants, He was now fully hard, he unbuttoned his boxers and pulled out his leaking cock. "Pull your pants and boxers down and sit on my lap." Kendall order.

"I'm not wearing underwear..." Logan chuckled and pulled his pants down to his knees. He positioned himself onto Kendall's lap and smirked.

"Don't babe your going to hurt yourself, let me prepare you." Kendall put his to fingers into his mouth but Logan stopped him.

"No need, I prepared myself before dinner in the shower." Logan blushed and slowly sat down, the dryness of Kendall's cock making Logan's ass sting. But there was no way Logan was gonna stop.

The pain was quickly covered by pleasure. Once Logan was fully seated onto Kendall's lap, the brunette began to bounce. He got faster and faster with every passing second.

Kendall's breath hitched when Logan connected his lips with his. Kendall was in utter pleaser so he didn't care if the whole movie theater was watching the two make love.

Logan grinded his hips down and moved them in small circles, his hips moved faster when he felt Kendall's dick hit his prostate. The two boys were trying to keep in their moans and grunts but sometimes one would slip from the blonde haired boys lips.

Logan kissed all over Kendall's face and he lifted his lovers shirt as he felt himself reach his high. He thrusted one more time then came. His hot and sticky liquid shooting all I've onto the blondes stomach.

Kendall soon followed. Felling his lovers walls tighten around his manhood was too much for him. He came right inside Logan's ass, shooting his load way up into the shorter boy.

Logan rested his head on Kendall's shoulder as the to painted. When the two boys finally caught their breaths Logan slowly pulled off Kendall and pulled his pants back up. Kendall did the same and cleaned the cum off his stomach with some napkins they got when they ordered the popcorn. Kendall pulled down his shirt then went back to watching the movie.

Logan smirked and whispered in his lovers ear "round two tonight." He then began watching the movie as well.

'I can't wait for this movie to end' Kendall thought to himself. And just like Logan promised they had round two later that night, then round three in the shower. This was defiantly the best Christmas break ever.


End file.
